


all eyes on you.

by lushwang (theangryblob)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clones, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Selfcest, M/M, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, a little public groping that never hurts anyone, accidentally blowing your boyfriend's clone, now the bad tags that i am legally obligated to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/lushwang
Summary: junhui has a powerful secret: he can duplicate himself at will. the duplicates always disappear after a couple hours, but junhui finds ways to make use of his power. sometimes to do good things, sometimes to do selfish things. but mostly, well. let's just say he doesn't have to wonder if he'd fuck his clone. junhui has no idea how to explain this to jisoo, but the longer he waits, the worse it gets.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jun/Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86
Collections: ENFANT D'ÉTÉ - ROUND 1





	all eyes on you.

**Author's Note:**

> i get the feeling that the prompt was meant for a pwp, but i got caught up in the junhui of it all.
> 
> unbetaed, so if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes let me know

junhui crouches down, huffing as he digs through the back of the cabinet, looking for the jar of cinnamon sticks. he turns each jar, squinting to read the label in the low light. beside him, his duplicate is chopping garlic, and junhui keeps blanking out, misreading the label as his vision flashes between views and he tries not to chop off his own fingers. it’s pesky work, but at least his own hands won’t be smelly when jisoo comes over later. 

“finally,” he mutters, grabbing the cinnamon and holding the jar up for his duplicate, who plucks it out of his hands and sets it on the counter.

what next? his duplicate leans forward, and junhui focuses his vision there, looking at the recipe taped to the shelf in front of the duplicate. “rock sugar, star anise, and bay leaf,” he reads aloud to himself.

back to mincing garlic and digging through his cabinet. the dual visuals always take a second to get used to, having two different sets of eyes, two different visions playing in his brain, existing in two places at once, but he’s learned to manage the continuous confusion. reality overlaps and everything exists to him twice: the same eyes, the same world, slightly different. 

he’s fine though. he’s made braised beef enough times that he knows he won’t make any mistakes. the timer goes off on his phone and he pokes his head out of the cabinet, shuffling over on the floor to turn it off while his duplicate cleans off his hands. junhui huffs, feeling over the counter top, alarm blaring louder and louder. it’s breaking his concentration and he’s extra careful as his duplicate lifts the pot of boiling water from the stove, moving slowly so as not to spill anything. hearing the loud noise with both sets of ears is awfully distracting, and for a second junhui feels like he’s gonna explode, hearing too many things at once. 

“junhui! i’m here!” oh, _oh fuck_ , “i let myself in.”

his duplicate freezes, standing in front of the sink with a boiling pot of beef, junhui stuck behind the counter. he can’t vanish his duplicate, not when the front door is _right there_ , and jisoo is _right there_ , already walking over to greet him, beaming smile on his face. 

for a moment, junhui regrets ever giving him a copy of his keys.

he retracts his hand, crouching as low as he can and shuffling around to hide behind the table so that jisoo doesn’t see him. they’ve been dating for eight months now and it’s a _long_ time, but junhui still hasn’t gotten around to telling him. it’s not that he doesn’t want to, he just hasn’t found the right moment. something gives him a feeling that right now would be a _really really bad bad bad_ moment, so he tries to keep his face as bright and chipper as possible, lest he accidentally forget to control his duplicate’s facial expressions as well. he feels so fucking stupid smiling at the chair. 

“jisoo!” 

his duplicate drains the pot into the sink and sets it aside as he throws his arms open to pull jisoo in for a hug, kissing his cheeks fondly. junhui feels the warmth of jisoo, feels his own hands twitch with the need to touch him, but he can’t right now. he certainly _feels_ it, sees jisoo right there in front of him, but it’s not the same: his mind might share two bodies, but sensation his duplicate experiences is dulled, still good, still _great_ , but not quite the same. 

jisoo laughs, prodding at junhui’s arms, pushing him away. “stop, stop, you smell like garlic.”

“so? don’t you like me? how could you let a measly clove of garlic come between us?”

“if i kissed you with garlic breath how would you feel?”

junhui turns, picks up a piece of garlic between his fingers from the chopping board. “how about i eat this and you tell me?”

jisoo’s eyes widen, incredulous, holding junhui’s wrist to stop him. “no!” 

cute. _ah,_ he’s so cute. “if you love me you have to love me with smelly breath too.”

jisoo turns pink, bottom lip curling, before he regains his senses, plucking the clove of garlic out of junhui’s hand and putting it back on the cutting board. with his back turned, junhui takes the opportunity to crawl away from behind the table, moving as fast as he can to the living room and hiding behind the sofa. far less chance of being seen here. he puts his full attention now on his duplicate, leaning in to kiss jisoo’s cheek. 

“you came by so early. dinner won’t be ready for a couple of hours.” 

jisoo smiles, easy and sweet, but his ears are still pink, and junhui crowds him against the counter, hands pointedly not touching him as he leans in for a kiss. jisoo indulges him, cradling junhui’s jaw in his hands, pressing tiny kisses to his mouth and jaw. “i know, but i wanted to see you. i got a gift for you.”

“oh?’

jisoo gently pushes him aside and heads to the front door, picking up a plastic bag and bringing it over, opening it up on the table to reveal a tiny mint plant in a shiny blue pot. “cause you said wanted one of your own,” jisoo turns the pot to reveal a tiny chart on the pot in white marker showing the days of the week junhui needs to water it. it’s his handwriting, small and neat, and junhui’s heart soars. “i wrote here when you need to water it, but you still have to check if the soil is moist. it won’t live if you over-water it.”

junhui can’t help but cup jisoo’s face and pull him in for a kiss. “you’re so thoughtful,” he kisses him again, “thank you,” and again, “thank you so much.”

“jun, your _hands_!”

behind the sofa, junhui touches his lips, fingers shaking. it’s not enough. he wants to kiss him forever and ever. 

junhui laughs as jisoo pries himself away. “sorry, sorry. i keep forgetting.”

the smile on jisoo’s face tells him that all is forgiven. “it’s alright. i’m going to go shower, okay? i’ve been out all day.” 

junhui kisses him once more, giggling as he watches jisoo place the mint pot on the kitchen window sill, before heading to the bedroom.

once he’s gone, junhui gets up from behind the sofa, running back into the kitchen. he blinks and his duplicate vanishes. instantly, the memory of kissing jisoo is that much brighter, fresher, as if he’d done it with his own body. he had, in a sense, but the things he does with his duplicate are always that much better after he absorbs the sensations back into his own body. 

his heart is racing, and he pats his chest, tries to will it to normalcy. there’s been plenty of times that jisoo has almost discovered junhui’s power, but the longer junhui puts off telling him, the worse it feels.

whatever. he gets back to work, heating up a pan so that he can keep cooking. he’s been meaning to show jisoo this recipe for a long time, and he’s going to do his best with it. 

by the time he gets back, junhui has left the pot to simmer, lying down on the couch and scrolling through his phone. when jisoo comes he lies down on top of him, settling his head on junhui’s chest, making sure he can’t see his phone. 

_pay attention to me_. 

junhui looks at him and smiles, and watches jisoo as blushes, embarrassed, before hiding his face in junhui’s neck, arms wrapping around him tightly. 

junhui holds him, kisses his ear. he can’t hide the smile in his voice. “did you miss me?”

jisoo squirms, nipping at the soft skin of junhui’s neck. his voice is tiny, but it echoes in junhui’s head, sends his heart hammering against his ribs. “ _yes_.” 

it’s easier for him to admit to this when they’re close. holding each other so tightly that no one else could ever possibly see them, jisoo bares himself. just for junhui.

later, jisoo sets the table, putting each plate down gently, nudging them into place till they’re perfectly centered. junhui pushes away from the door frame to go to him, humming as he wraps his arms around jisoo, pulling him in for a back hug. jisoo sets down a glass and turns, reaching up to lock his fingers at the back of junhui’s neck. “what?”

junhui shakes his head. “you looked cute,” he leans down, pecks the corner of jisoo’s mouth as it curls into a smile. 

“i don’t look cute all the time?” junhui grins, watches as jisoo’s ears turn pink. his words and his feelings don’t match, eyes dropping to avoid junhui’s gaze. cute. he’s so cute. it almost hurts to not say it all the time.

“that’s not what i said,” junhui leans down and noses at jisoo’s cheek, prompting him to look up and kiss him properly. he feels jisoo’s hand curling around his bicep, a shiver running up junhui’s spine as jisoo sighs against his mouth. 

“jisoo?”

“hmm?”

“i love you,” jisoo’s eyes widen, lips parting, and junhui swallows, a shyness budding deep in his chest. still, he holds jisoo’s gaze, lets him see. “you don’t have to say it back. but i wanted to say it. this is how i feel about you.”

jisoo lets out a tiny noise, ears turning pink, before he ducks his head, hiding his face. junhui almost doesn’t catch it when he speaks. “thank you. it’s nice to hear you say that.” 

junhui kisses the top of his head, smiling. jisoo is so warm in his arms. “okay. do you wanna eat?”

“yes,” jisoo pulls away, and junhui spots the way he’s turned pink all the way down to his neck before he turns around to get the pot off the stove. 

“no, no, you sit down.” junhui pulls him back by his shoulders, leading him to his seat. “i’m taking care of you tonight, remember? let me.” 

jisoo sits, hands in his lap, lips wobbling as jun carries the pot to the table, spoons rice into bowls for the both of them. 

“thank you,” jisoo murmurs, quickly reaching out to place the first pieces of meat onto junhui’s bowl before he can protest. junhui grins and kisses jisoo’s cheek before he sits down, heart fizzing in his chest as he watches jisoo struggle to hide a smile. 

junhui looks down at his bowl, feels jisoo’s feet brushing against his, and feels warm right to his heart. he should tell jisoo the truth soon. the full truth. 

he’s got a bounce in his step, placing the bottle of wine in his bag, cushioned by a jacket to keep it safe, and tucks the bouquet under his arm. his duplicate stands behind him, rolling on his feet, fidgeting. it’s going to have to wait to leave after junhui does. the plan: junhui goes downstairs, chats up the security guard so he doesn’t notice that junhui is both in front of him and also walking out of the lobby. from there it’s easy - junhui forgets things at the office all the time, so his duplicate’s going to pick up files for him and head back to his apartment, while junhui heads on his merry way to surprise jisoo. 

it’s their anniversary and while they’ve agreed there’s no point in a 300-day celebration when their one year is coming up so soon after, junhui wants to see him today. jisoo is always so sweet to him, always indulging him, and junhui knows he’s a secret romantic. 

he’s absolutely _giddy_ when he gets on the bus. he’s too tall to be swinging his feet back and forth, but if he could, he would. 

it’s not far to jisoo’s place, but his duplicate gets to his destination first, so junhui zones out for a bit, focusing on that. it’s easy, just heading in and out, before catching the bus back to his place and vanishing so junhui can focus his entire attention on jisoo for the evening. no issue. 

he’s got his folder tucked under his arm, whistling as he waits for the elevator. when it opens: jisoo’s face staring back at him, confusion, shock, elatement. 

oh, _fuck_.

“junhui! I thought you had the afternoon off?”

he steps into the elevator, blissfully empty except for them, and hugs jisoo quick, pecking his forehead. “i do! but i forgot to take some stuff so i came back.”

jisoo smiles, holds his hand even when junhui pulls away. indulgent to his desire to always be touching, indulging himself as well. no one is looking. “you could have asked me to get it for you.”

junhui gets off at the next bus stop, “ _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” attracts stares as he grips his phone with both hands, freaking out as he tries to figure out if there’s a bus that can take him home _right now_ or if he should just run. this is his worst nightmare. he forces his duplicate to shake his head, act as calm as possible, but inside, he is experiencing a nuclear melt down. 

“i thought you’d be home by now. i was actually going to go to your place after this. was gonna surprise you, haha.”

“oh. sorry to ruin the surprise. i had a meeting.” jisoo doesn’t sound sorry. he just sounds kind of smug, like he knows that junhui is going to give himself a heart attack. cause of death: _my powers are ruining my life_. _my boyfriend is an asshole who thinks it's funny._

“it’s ok. we can head back together if you want.”

jisoo pauses for a moment, before shaking his head. “your place is closer. and it’s a friday night. there’s no rush.” 

does jisoo know he’s dying inside? he gets a funny look, but jisoo doesn’t know that junhui is currently blinding himself holding his phone right in front of his eyes trying to find the right bus route, running across the street to make it to the bus that rolls right in. he’s going to _die_. 

“right. that’s true.”

jisoo lets go of his hand when the elevator doors open but takes it again when they’re sitting together on the bus, resting his head on junhui’s shoulder. he notices, amidst his freak out, that the bus seats that he’s sitting on are nicer than the ones that they’re sitting on. absolute shame. 

“so? what kept you so late?”

jisoo sighs, rests their clasped hands on junhui’s thigh. the bus is pretty empty, and no one is sitting near them. could he sneak in a kiss? maybe. he doesn’t want to disturb jisoo’s head from his shoulder though. 

“honestly. the meeting should have just been an email.” jisoo’s voice is barely above a murmur as he recounts it to junhui. it’s not exhaustion so much as it is frustration, and junhui feels for him, he really does, but he’s also a little bit relieved, even though on another bus he’s halfway to a panic attack. he kind of had plans for tonight, after all.

eventually, jisoo lets go of junhui to just rest his hand on his thigh, fingers splayed out over his pants. junhui is suddenly hyper aware of the people on the bus, thankful no one is near. when he blinks, he sees the _other_ bus for a second, but he sets himself straight. now is absolutely _not_ the time to be getting confused. 

“it’s just annoying, jun,” jisoo murmurs, fingers tapping a beat as they dance slowly, slowly, up his thigh, “i’m so glad you came. my knight in shining armor coming to save me.” 

junhui sucks in a breath, refusing to look down at jisoo rubbing circles into his inner thigh. “you’re so dramatic. you never know when to reign it in.”

jisoo laughs, turns his head, eyes closed and pressed against junhui’s neck. can he feel his heart racing? “that’s rich coming from you.”

“i’m not asking you to stop.”

it should be funny how fucking easy it is to make jisoo’s entire mode switch, except junhui can’t talk when he’s half hard from just getting felt up on a public bus. does jisoo know his kinks before junhui has a chance to tell him?

 _fuck_. of course he does. maybe junhui should start keeping secrets again.

jisoo‘s hand presses right at the junction of his thigh and he spreads his legs, knows jisoo is grinning even though he doesn’t look. 

“so? you’re still so dramatic. coming over to surprise me, you’re so sweet junnie.” he shouldn’t sound as affectionate as he does when he’s palming junhui’s cock through his pants, but that's just how jisoo is, gentle in the way he tears him apart. junhui’s heart is doing flip flops in his chest. 

“i just like you. can’t i come over to see my boyfriend? do i need a reason?”

“no, of course not,” jisoo digs the heel of his palm in, cruel, and junhui jerks in his seat, jaw clenching as he tries to hold back a groan, “when we go home you can just say you love me and go to sleep. that’s fine, right?” 

“i- i had plans. for us. today.”

“oh?” jisoo leans up, lips brushing junhui’s ear as his fingers trace the outline of his cock through his pants, “me too.”

“yeah?” he doesn’t mean for his voice to come out so high pitched, but jisoo is snipping him open at the seams, gleeful as unravels him, watches junhui’s pathetic lack of self-control rear it’s head on public transport like there isn’t a grandma dozing off fifteen feet away.

“i was thinking about you all day. how we could spend the whole weekend together. take our time.” he bites on junhui’s ear lobe, and he hisses, bites the inside of his cheek till he tastes blood, struggling to hold back a moan. “thinking about keeping you in my bed and fucking you all night. so many new things we could try.”

“is that what you think about when you’re slacking off at work?” it doesn’t sound as witty when he’s breathless, barely holding himself back from whining.

jisoo retracts his hand to rub junhui’s inner thigh. tease. “well we don’t have to if you don’t want to. we can just eat and go straight to bed and sleep without touching each other.”

“that’s not what you want.”

“what do i want?”

junhui swallows. his mouth is so dry. “tell me. tell me what you were thinking about today. about us.”

jisoo licks at the line of sweat trickling down his neck, before ducking his head and pretending to be asleep against his shoulder. _bastard_. “i was thinking about holding you down and fucking you. keeping you on my cock so long you can’t think about anything else.” 

he’s not allowed to be so vulgar when he’s cooing at him. it’s not right. his cock is twitching under jisoo’s hand, painfully hard in record time. “is that a threat or a promise?”

“can it be both?”

junhui shuts his eyes. he’s going to die like this. “it doesn’t matter. you can do whatever you like to me. i want it.”

the bus slows to a stop and jisoo pulls away, standing up and grinning down at him, teeth shining, predatory. junhui wants to bare his throat, and he’s halfway to doing it when jisoo pulls him up and out. it feels like there’s something to say, but jisoo just hurries him to junhui’s apartment, waves cheerily to the security guard before they head up. there’s no elevator, but jisoo doesn’t hesitate, heading up the stairs so quickly junhui almost feels like he’s being dragged.

elsewhere, his mind is racing. he’s almost home, but now he needs to get past the security guard without showing his face. _fuck_ jisoo. he glares down at his boner, as if that’ll make it disappear. fuck jisoo to hell.

jisoo, to his credit, has no idea what he’s doing, except he maybe knows that when he leans against the door frame and smirks and looks at junhui with those fucking _eyes_ , it just makes junhui fumble with keys more. yeah. yeah, jisoo knows exactly what he’s doing. 

the moment they’re inside, junhui barely has a chance to drop his bag before jisoo is kissing him, slamming the door shut. 

jisoo presses him against the wall, hands scrambling over his shirt, barely restraining himself from ripping off the buttons. junhui groans into the kiss, fisting his hand in jisoo’s hair, tasting the blood that spots on jisoo’s lip. 

“do you-“ jisoo kisses him hard, dizzying, and junhui almost forgets what he wanted to say, “do you wanna go to the bedroom?”

jisoo scrapes his teeth over junhui’s adam’s apple, licking the sweat that pools in his clavicle. 

“no.”

jisoo makes quick work of his belt, dropping to his knees and tugging down junhui’s pants, leaning in and pressing his mouth on junhui’s cock, tongue dragging over the outline of it through his boxers. 

“ _oh,_ oh fuck,” junhui keens, hands curling into fists at his sides, unsure if he can touch. jisoo smoothes a hand over junhui’s stomach, and he sucks in a breath, letting his head knock against the wall behind him.

jisoo’s fingers tug at the hem of his boxers, sliding them down torturously slow. “jun,” his voice is so gentle, that sweet tone that turns him to mush, “look at me.”

the light doesn’t reach jisoo’s eyes, dark as they pin junhui to where he stands, intense as all fucking hell when he wraps his hand around the base of junhui’s cock and licks the precum beading at the head.

junhui blinks back to the bus, nearly tripping as he practically runs off, sprinting home. he’s so fucking hard, sweating through his shirt as he hurries. he’s dying at the mere thought of anyone noticing what he’s going through, even if its impossible. 

jisoo doesn’t waste any time - junhui’s used to being teased, body coiling tighter and tighter till jisoo drags him over the edge. 

(how ironic - junhui is still getting teased to hell and jisoo doesn’t even know.)

there’s spit dribbling from the corners of jisoo’s mouth, eyes closed as he bobs his head up and down, cheeks hollowed. junhui moans, voice breaking as he puts one hand on the door frame to steady himself. 

jisoo pulls off slowly, the sound obscene when he sucks on the tip of junhui’s cock before he finally opens his eyes and looks up at junhui. his hand doesn’t stop though, the circle of his fingers too tight, wrist twisting on the upstroke. there’s a line of spit connecting jisoo’s bottom lip to the head of junhui’s cock, tongue dragging over his lip to break it.

“you’re so loud, jun - do you want your neighbors to hear?”

jisoo’s voice is a little raspy, and junhui groans, legs shaking as he struggles to keep himself from jerking forward. he shakes his head, whining as he tries to find the words. 

“i- i-“

jisoo coos, licking up the precum dripping from junhui’s cock. he can feel spit dripping down his balls, jisoo’s hand rolling them between his fingers. “of course not. how could you let anyone else hear? you want them to know how good you take it?”

jisoo’s hand tightens around his cock, the sensation bordering pain, and junhui gasps, toes curling in his shoes. 

junhui blinks, nearly trips as he rushes up the stairs. jisoo’s going to kill him. 

“you’re mine. all of you is mine,” junhui nods, frantic, “who else gets to hear you like this?”

“only you,” jisoo thumbs at his slit and he nearly sobs, “ _fuck_ , fuck, only you, jisoo, i’m yours, i’m all yours. let them know i’m yours. i want everyone to know i’m yours.”

that seems to be the right answer. jisoo purrs, opens his mouth and sinks back down onto junhui’s cock, wet heat enveloping him once more, groaning louder, shameless. he’s so close, whole body trembling as he tries to hold himself back. jisoo sucks harder, pushing himself forward till his nose is pressed against junhui’s skin, throat trapping the head of junhui’s cock. junhui sobs, body tensing as he restrains himself from fucking deeper into jisoo’s mouth, chasing that tightness. 

jisoo barely holds it for a couple of seconds before he pulls off, gasping, a mess of spit and precum on his chin. 

junhui arrives finally in front of his own door, coming to a standstill in front of it, knowing that not even a foot away, on the other side, jisoo is sucking him off. he can’t do anything, can’t come any closer, but he can _see_ it, can see jisoo smirk as he strokes his duplicate before taking him again, letting junhui feel the tightness of his throat once more before he pulls off. 

junhui knows how his own moans sound, but being separated from the scene makes his whole body flush, listening to himself become increasingly high pitched, “ _ah, ah,_ **_ah_**.” 

he’d never imagined jisoo would make him a voyeur to his own orgasm, but he grinds his teeth, closes his eyes and watches jisoo lean back, open his mouth and stroke junhui’s cock, smiling as the string finally snaps and junhui’s mouth opens with a moan, cumming onto jisoo’s waiting lips. 

some it lands on his cheeks and nose, dripping down his lips to his chin. junhui barely gives himself a moment to breathe before he falls to his knees, hands cradling jisoo’s neck, kissing him to taste jisoo’s saccharine mouth, tainted with his own cum. 

jisoo wraps a hand around junhui’s throat, holding him tight while he presses his tongue into his mouth. junhui moans, swallows down what jisoo gives him, riding that post-orgasm high. when they break the kiss, junhui wastes no time in leaning forward to clean up the mess he’d made on his face. jisoo closes his eyes, letting junhui chase the line of cum that drips down his neck, tongue dragging over the skin to taste himself, jisoo’s sweat, drunk on the flavor of it. 

jisoo kisses him again, bringing junhui down slowly. the feeling fizzes out but he still chases jisoo’s mouth when he pulls away, and he’s indulged with a few more kisses before jisoo holds him steady, dirty hand on his neck. 

his voice is still a little fucked up, throat rasping from having junhui’s cock in it. his eyes are so dark, junhui can’t even see his own reflection in them. 

“do you wanna go again?”

junhui nods, but jisoo hums, thumb pressing against junhui’s jugular. 

“use your words.”

“yes.”

jisoo leans in, kisses him without tongue. the chasteness of it is making him dizzy. “okay,” his voice is so soft, junhui closes his eyes, leans in to listen to it, “i’m going to wash up. wait for me on the bed.”

jisoo pulls away, standing up, but junhui remains sitting, breathless.

jun watches jisoo disappear into the door frame of his room before opening the front door and shoving off his shoes, duplicate vaporizing just as he steps past it, rushing into the bedroom. 

jisoo won’t take long, and junhui barely sets down his bag and the flowers on the bed before he shrugs off his coat, hobbling as he lets his pants slide down his legs. he’s barely down to his boxers when jisoo comes out of the bathroom, shirt unbuttoned and belt undone.

junhui’s mouth runs dry, eyes dropping to the tent in jisoo’s pants, hands sliding his belt loose. 

“junhui?” his voice is so gentle, how is junhui not supposed to fall apart? he’s never wanted anyone this badly. he feels like he’s static, sparking, waiting for jisoo to touch him and set him alight. his duplicate may have gotten off, but he’s still painfully hard, waiting to be touched. 

fuck. 

he turns and grabs the bottle of wine and flowers, holding them out towards jisoo, arms straight. “happy three hundred days.”

jisoo stares at him, blanking before he grins, stepping forward and touching junhui’s hands gingerly, eyes flitting over the gifts before meeting his gaze. “what’s this? i thought you just wanted to wait till our one year anniversary.” 

junhui clears his throat. why is it so hard to talk? he can’t focus on anything except the way jisoo’s mouth shines, pink and swollen. “i just wanted a reason to see you.”

jisoo coos, taking the bottle from junhui, one hand reaching up to cradle his cheek. junhui leans in, and jisoo indulges, kissing him slow and sweet, easing some of the tightness in junhui’s body. still. everything feels razor sharp, like jisoo’s tongue is leaving cuts between his teeth, blunt nails clawing through his neck. junhui is trembling, anticipation searing under his skin.

jisoo pulls away first and junhui chases after him, gets another kiss before jisoo pushes him to sit on the bed, taking the flowers from him too.

“i’ll be right back. let me take care of this.”

junhui takes off his boxers, sighing as the cold air hits his cock, a shiver running up his spine. he’s been hard for so long at this point, struggling to ignore his own body and focus on the duplicate’s, brain switching back and forth just to maintain his own sanity. he shuffles back to lean against the headboard. does jisoo know he’s going to be the end of him?

jisoo comes back in, bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. he sets both aside to rid himself of his shirt before crawling onto the bed into junhui’s arms, kissing up his chest before he finds his mouth.

“you forgot to take off your socks.”

junhui shrinks, whining in his throat, and jisoo laughs, sitting back on his heels. “it’s okay,” his hands slide down junhui’s thighs, thumbs settling to rub circles into his perineum, “it’s cute.”

“you think my office socks are cute?” junhui wants to grin but he lets out a moan as jisoo brings a hand up around his cock. it’s dry but every touch has him feeling like he’s about to snap. he’s desperate for it.

jisoo looks down, brows furrowing in confusion, hand slowing. junhui puzzles for a minute, wonders if the jig is up, but fuck, he can’t fake a refractory period, he doesn’t need to fake over sensitivity: the slightest movement of jisoo’s hand has him keening, nearly sobbing as he shuts his eyes, hips jerking up for any kind of friction.

if jisoo notices anything, he doesn’t point it out. junhui whimpers, sinking into the bed as he forces himself to stay still, trying to concentrate on the sensation of jisoo finally touching him. 

jisoo smoothes his other hand over junhui’s chest, over his neck till his fingers reach his mouth and junhui opens up obediently, lets jisoo press two fingers onto his tongue. 

junhui watches his eyes narrow, lets his tongue slide between jisoo’s fingers just to see him suck in a breath. 

“I just think it’s cute that you’re so eager.”

does jisoo even _know_? junhui feels like he could die for this. nobody else gets him this fucking hard, not even himself. he didn’t know it was possible to ever want someone else this badly. 

jisoo circles his fingers around the base of junhui’s cock and he keens, turning his head to the side, hips rolling up.

jisoo leans down, taking junhui’s chin in his hand and turning his head to kiss him. “how do you want it, junhui?”   
his lips brushing against his, hand moving torturously slow on junhui’s cock - how is he even supposed to think of an answer?

he looks at jisoo’s body, pants slung low, framed between the v of junhui’s legs.

“i wanna suck you off.”

jisoo kisses him again, and junhui moans into it. 

“you can ask for more than one thing. you’ve been so good.”

he’s going fucking crazy. he can’t look at jisoo and when he looks down all he sees is jisoo’s ridiculously large hand around his dick. he’s leaking so much, making a mess of jisoo’s fingers and his own stomach. he doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on before. 

“‘want you to fuck me. on my hands and knees.”

“okay.” the gentleness in jisoo’s voice, that quiet self-assuredness: he’s going to die like this. he’s going to die with his dick in jisoo’s fist before they even get to the good part.

jisoo sits back and removes his hands, letting junhui catch his breath while he moves take off his pants. junhui watches, swallowing as jisoo undresses so teasingly slow, nearly salivating as he watches jisoo move to the bedside table and pour himself a glass of wine, before sitting back against the headboard, pillow propped up behind him.

jisoo takes a sip from his glass just as junhui turns over, shaking the mattress slightly. a drop spills from jisoo’s mouth onto his thigh, and before jisoo can word his disapproval, junhui is licking up the spill, tongue laving over jisoo’s thigh before he leans up, kitten licks at jisoo’s chin to clean up the mess. he steals a kiss, tongue catching the flavor of the wine from jisoo’s mouth before he pulls away. sweet - it’s so sweet. he wants to kiss him again and again.

jisoo purrs, reaching up to card a hand through junhui’s hair. “good boy.”

his grip tightens, and he leads junhui’s head slowly down to his cock, eyes unblinking as junhui eagerly opens his mouth for the tip. 

he’s addicted to this.

junhui crouches, adjusting the pot so that the plant catches the light better from the window. It’s still early, the sun crawling over the horizon, and the potted plants seem to almost preen under the attention, leaves perking up for the sunlight. junhui takes a picture and sends it to jisoo, a flurry of heart and leaf emojis following it. 

jisoo’s out of the country, a nine day business trip, and though it’s barely any time at all junhui misses him. he’s so used to seeing jisoo so often that half the week has barely gone by and he feels starved. its not enough to just hear his voice - he wants to see him, hold him, kiss him. it feels like jisoo took a part of him when he left.

coming over to water jisoo’s plants isn’t nearly as fun if jisoo isn’t here to greet him at the door. with a sigh, he heads out into the cold, wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck. he refuses to get sick. the moment jisoo comes back junhui’s going to smother him in kisses.

by the time he steps into the office, jisoo has replied to him: a selfie of him with the fluffy hotel blanket drawn up to his nose, hair ruffled, eyes smiling. _fuck_. fuck, junhui misses him so much. jisoo sends a voice note and junhui presses it to his ear, listens intently. 

“ _good morning_ ,” he sounds tired, voice scratchy with sleep, “ _what did you eat for breakfast? it’s so cold here. i don’t want to get out of bed.”  
_ junhui’s heart is already hurting, but jisoo’s soft voice makes his whole body ache. “ _i miss you. i can’t wait to come see you_.” 

he knows that by the time he’s finished listening jisoo is probably already out of bed, but junhui wants to fly over right now, bring him breakfast, kiss his sweet face and cuddle him under the blankets. how could jisoo leave him right as the snow falls? is junhui just supposed to fall asleep by himself? the longing will kill him. 

_[ FROM: 💖💖💖my love💖💖💖_ | Received at 12:37PM ] 

I miss you

 _[ FROM: 💖💖💖my love💖💖💖_ | Received at 12:37PM ] 

Where are you right now?

his duplicate is sitting on his back, massaging him _just_ right, and junhui has turned to putty, physically and mentally. he knows how to be happy and content without him, but a single jisoo interaction sets his whole world alight, like the sun is up and he can taste the spring air and he’s fucking _alive_. it feels so fucking good to have him and then the moment passes and he’s yearning for him again, waiting for the time they can rejoin and share everything. 

his other set of hands taps out a reply for him, his other face grinning with the glee that junhui cannot express when he is squished into the sofa. 

_[ TO: 💖💖💖my love💖💖💖_ | Sent at 12:37PM ] 

im at home

 _[ TO: 💖💖💖my love💖💖💖_ | Sent at 12:38PM ] 

missing u so much

 _[ TO: 💖💖💖my love💖💖💖_ | Sent at 12:38PM ] 

i cant wait 2 c u tmrw

_[ FROM: 💖💖💖my love💖💖💖_ | Received at 12:39PM ] 

I miss you too

 _[ FROM: 💖💖💖my love💖💖💖_ | Received at 12:39PM ] 

Hold on one sec

 _[ FROM: 💖💖💖my love💖💖💖_ | Received at 12:39PM ] 

I’ll brb

starving. junhui is _starving._ putting his phone down with a sigh, his duplicate stands up and turns on his playstation. he’s been chipping away at the same game for like three years now because he’s always finding better uses of his time. this is a good thing, except junhui keeps buying new games, and there’s a pile of them under the coffee table, most still in the plastic because he can’t focus on more than four games at a time and he’s still not through _horizon zero dawn_. 

he sits on the floor, his duplicate on the sofa behind him, massaging his head while junhui stares at the map screen. what is better than side quests? endless collectables? game developers cater to him only, it seems. 

it’s hours before he tires of it, leaning back against his knee and shutting his eyes, letting the pause screen music blare super loud because he’d rather not watch his character die _again_. his duplicate reaches down and presses his thumbs on the sides of junhui’s spine. it feels so good he closes his eyes, both sets, and shivers. he’s been so tense lately. wired up. his job hasn’t gotten any harder, but he can’t seem to relax like he used to. 

maybe he needs an orgasm. his duplicate is right there, always an option, but he’s too full from lunch, and the mood is off. life is always so inconvenient. 

“junhui! i’m home!” 

his eyes fly open, both sets, and he stares at jisoo, standing at his front door, staring back at him. both of him. 

oh.

oh god.

jisoo’s bag drops from his hand, eyes wide like they’re about to pop out of head. on instinct, junhui makes his duplicate vanish, before he realizes that is so much _worse_ , and then reappears it into the same place it just was. 

jisoo looks like he’s about to pass out. 

he stands up. he should be standing up for this right? his brain is going haywire, and both of him stand up, nearly knocking into each other with how fast it happens. if he doesn’t die when the government finds out about him, he’s going to die of embarrassment. twenty seven fucking years on this earth and he’s still bumping into himself. 

“before you freak out, i can explain-” except he says that with _both_ mouths, fucking **_idiot_** , and jisoo actually does pass out.

when he finally comes to, junhui is crying, holding jisoo in his arms as he flicks water over his face like his wailing isn’t loud enough to wake the dead. 

“oh my god- oh my god, jisoo, i-” he’s sobbing, blubbering nonsensically through his words, “are you okay? did you hurt yourself? i don’t know if you hit your head and i don’t want you to die, i love you, please don’t die!”

jisoo blinks, taking in his surroundings, realizing they’re still in the entryway of junhui’s apartment, door _closed_. god, if the neighbors saw all of this.

he pats junhui’s face, shushing him till his sobs are just sniffles. “i’m not dying you idiot. how long was i even out for?”

junhui looks at the clock, realizes he can’t see that far through his tears, then checks jisoo’s phone. “i don’t know. maybe a minute.” 

jisoo sits up, junhui making a sound of alarm even though he seems perfectly fine, and hugs him, rubbing his back gently. “you baby. you big baby, that’s nothing, that’s not even worth calling an ambulance for. i’m completely fine. i’m not dying.” 

“okay but are you hurt?” his words are wobbling, half a sob making it out of him before jisoo squeezes him close. he’s probably still groggy, junhui knows this, and it makes him cry even harder to think that jisoo pushes through all of that just to comfort him. “did you hit your head?”

“i’m completely fine. look at me,” he pulls back, holds junhui steady by his shoulders, “i’m totally fine, see?”

junhui nods, but still. his heart is racing. even the fleeting thought of losing jisoo, that it would be _his fault_ , has devastated him. 

jisoo cups his face, kisses his cheek. “can you help me up?”

“yeah! yes, yes of course,” he scrambles, readjusting his limbs and pulls jisoo to lean on him, easing him up. “uh- hold the wall for a second,” he sniffles, before crouching down and untying jisoo’s shoelaces for him, hands holding his ankle with the most delicate grip he can manage as he helps him out of his shoes. 

he leads jisoo to sit at the kitchen table, pouring him a glass of water. “drink, you’ll feel better.”  
his tears are under control, but he’s still sniffling, sensitive to even the slightest sign of discomfort from jisoo. 

he moves to get a tissue, but jisoo tugs at his wrist, pulls him to sit down. “we need to talk.”

very smartly, he whimpers. 

jisoo presses on, undeterred. he knows junhui won’t stop him. “i saw two of you. and don’t try to tell me i didn’t because i _know_ i did.”

junhui sighs. he’s been preparing for this for months, but it still leaves him with his heart in his mouth. he’d thought about this long before he met jisoo - how would he tell them, his future partner? that junhui has a power and the only people he’s ever told are his family? he doesn’t know what it means. it’s the biggest secret of his life, and he’s been dying everyday holding it in, keeping it from jisoo when he wants to give him everything, tell him everything. how can he say _my life is yours, all of me is yours_ , how can he expect it back when he’s hiding himself, literally and figuratively, from jisoo at every turn?

it’s time. it’s been a long time coming, yet junhui still doesn’t know what to do, even when he’s imagined this moment everyday since he first met jisoo.

“i have a secret to tell you.”

jisoo holds his hand, and junhui can _feel_ his nervousness, but it doesn’t show on his face. how kind he is to him, always, always. “you can tell me anything.”

“i… i have a twin brother that i never told anyone-”

“ _jun!_ ”

“fuck! fuck!” he takes his hand back, covers his face and stifles a scream into his palms. he’s never done this. he’s never done this and no matter how many times he thought about it, it has never prepared him for the real thing. 

he might be crying again, just a little.

he moves one hand, but he keeps his eyes covered, he can’t stop crying. “i- i have a power, i’ve had it since i was a kid, and i can- i can make a clone of myself, just whenever i want, and i’ve always kept it a secret because - just because and i don’t know. i don’t know. i’ve always wanted to tell you, i was just waiting for the right moment. i’m sorry. i’m so sorry.”

jisoo touches his hand, but doesn’t pull. “look at me.”

something inside of him is burning. he moves his hand, and jisoo wipes away his tears, thumb gentle as always over his cheeks. “thank you for telling me.”

junhui can feel the snot running from his nose. “you- you must have a lot of questions. i promise i’m not lying about this, i’m really not.”

jisoo cracks a smile, finally. “i know you’re not. you’re a terrible liar.”

junhui barks out a laugh at that. “stop, don’t be mean to me.”

“i do have a lot i want to ask you, but it can wait. i’m… i want to think about this. i have so many thoughts going in my head. i just wanted to come home a day early and give you a surprise and now- now this. wow.”

a sob works it’s way up junhui’s throat. how is his boyfriend always so good to him? he knows junhui loves surprises and this one would have been the best ever. and now it’s ruined.

“oh- oh jun, no don’t, don’t cry,” jisoo gets up, climbs onto junhui’s lap, legs bracketing him, pulls his face into his shirt and rubs his back, “please don’t cry. i’m so sorry i made you cry.”

junhui can’t help but laugh, even as his tears and snot stain jisoo’s shirt. “i’m sorry i made you faint.”

jisoo kisses his temple. “just forget about that. it’s okay.”

junhui hugs him so tight. he missed him so much. even when he’s crying like this, being near jisoo make him feel so good. just touching him is instant relief for junhui’s crumbling heart, like medicine, like his lungs have returned to his body and he can finally breathe again. 

the last time they’d been this awkward together was the first time junhui stayed over at jisoo’s place, and jisoo, unable to escape his own house, had done everything possible to avoid junhui’s eyes. he wasn’t being _shy_ , not really, but they’d figured each other out so fast, and junhui had, till then, thought of jisoo as the kind friend introduced to him by seungcheol, sweet faced and innocent looking. it’s a little hard to make eye contact over breakfast with someone after too quickly revealing all the freaky shit you like.

the irony is not lost to junhui.

he stares at jisoo, chews his food extra slowly so that he can hear even the slightest noise from him. jisoo stares at his duplicate, holding onto his fork with a white-knuckled grip. his duplicate stares down at the fry pan, flipping pancakes purely on instinct because junhui needs all of his brain power in one body to focus. 

jisoo glances away only briefly at his food to take a bite, before returning to staring. hunger always trumps curiosity. at least they still have that in common. 

“so he doesn’t…” jisoo starts, slow, watching the duplicate put another freshly made pancake on a plate before bringing it to the table. jisoo doesn’t move to take it, so junhui digs in. he’s hungry. “so you don’t need to tell it… like it just knows how to do everything you know how to do?”

junhui chews, mulling over his answer. “more or less. it’s a copy of my body, so all the muscle memory is the same. it’s like if… if you want to move your left hand, you only move your left hand? You don’t move your right hand too. it’s like that, but sometimes it gets confusing if i try to do things too fast or too many things at once. i have two left hands, so if i don’t already like… like if i get confused sometimes i’ll use the wrong hand.”

“like yesterday. when you spoke like that with… with both bodies.”

“yeah! just like that.”

jisoo tips his mug back and forth, watches the coffee swirl around the sides. “so it’s you in two bodies. not another sentient you.”

“yup!”

“i wouldn’t really call that a clone then.”

junhui blinks. “when did i call it a clone?”

“no, no,” jisoo shakes his head, cracking a smile, “i was just thinking over it last night. i was trying to make sense of it.”

“oh, right. well i’m here to answer all of your questions as best as i can.” 

junhui looks down at his pancake. when he was little, he’d asked his mother for those american style pancakes, and she’d tried, but they were something bigger and flatter - too small and thick for a crepe, but not the small fluffy type that jisoo’s taught him how to make. these are nice, but he misses his mother’s food. maybe he should try making it next time, see if jisoo likes it as much as he does.

“so, how long have you known about your power?”

junhui shrugs. “i think i’ve just always had it. my mom said that the first time she released i was special was when i was a baby. she woke up in the middle of the night cause i was crying and she saw two of me inside the crib. she hates this story though, because she didn’t know which one was me.”

“i feel bad for your parents. you probably gave them a hard time, didn’t you?”

“yeah. they did a pretty good job of keeping it a secret, and even when i was little i figured out pretty early on i shouldn’t tell anybody. i showed my grandma one time and she had a heart attack.” 

jisoo chokes, sputtering around a piece of pancake, and both junhui and his duplicate move to hit his back. jisoo just stares between them, red in the face. “you killed your grandmother?!”

“what? no! she was perfectly fine, she lived for like, seven years after that. my mom just told her she was hallucinating. it was way harder to keep it a secret at school cause i would send my duplicate to class while i napped.”

“how does that work? if you sleep doesn’t your duplicate sleep too? or disappear?”

junhui shakes his head. “it’s more like… like if i do that then my body can rest, but my brain stays awake. whatever physical exhaustion i put my duplicate through doesn’t pass to me, i just _remember_ that i did something physical. but i don’t feel it. if my duplicate gets hurt, nothing happens to me either. one time i sent my duplicate to get eggs and when i was crossing the street it got hit by a car and my duplicate just _vanished_.”

jisoo stares at him. “how many people have you traumatized like this?” 

junhui just grins at him. “dunno. should we add you to the list?”

jisoo kicks him under the table but, to be fair, he deserves that. 

“so you said your duplicate can vanish by itself?” persistent, as always.

“yeah i can’t really keep it around for more than a few hours. it just kinda blinks out if i try to. or if it gets too exhausted. figured that out when i tried to send it to gym class for me in highschool. but also there’s like, no point. i’d remember all the things it did but _i_ wouldn’t get any stronger. it’s a copy of my body, not the other way around.”

“so what if you dye your hair?”

“then it’ll have my hair color.”

“but not the other way around?”

“yup.”

“and your clothes?”

junhui looks down at his worn sleep shirt, frowning. “what about my clothes?”

jisoo laughs. “no, like, it’ll wear whatever you’re wearing?”

“oh! yeah, it does. and whatever it was wearing will disappear with it, but if i change its clothes then the clothes will stay behind. like, just flop to the ground in a pile. cause _those_ clothes weren’t a duplicate.” 

“huh. that’s cool. if it eats does it make you less hungry?” 

“nope. and if it eats i still have to eat, which sucks, cause i don’t want to buy twice as many groceries. so i try not to eat in that body.” 

jisoo finishes the rest of his coffee. “interesting. oh, don’t make any more pancakes, thank you. i’m full.” 

“oh! okay. do you have any other questions?”

jisoo stands up and stretches his arms above his head, and where his shirt lifts up, junhui’s eyes zone in on the sliver of skin that shows. “nah, i’m good for now.”

“yeah, this must be a lot to take in.”

jisoo scoffs. “no. this is perfectly fine and a lot of things make more sense now. i just haven’t thought of any more questions.”

he finds that hard to believe, but nods anyway. “do you wanna cuddle while my duplicate does the dishes?”

jisoo’s whole face lights up. “i honestly wish you’d told me about this sooner.”

over the next couple of weeks, junhui has a lot to adjust to. letting jisoo sees his duplicate, which means _using_ his duplicate in front of jisoo, and reminding himself that he _can_ do that now is weird. that part is slightly easier than the questions, which get more and more strange as time passes. it’s not too bad, especially when most of the time junhui’s answer is just _i don’t know_. he’s always lived this way and the mechanics of his power aren’t something he’s researched exactly. it’s not like he knows anyone else like this.

jisoo fixes the collar of junhui’s shirt as they stand outside of jeonghan’s apartment, waiting before they head in for his dinner party. he always feels more like a child when they play adult, but jisoo is there to reassure him that he’s doing just fine. everyone likes him the way he is.

“so when you do something to your duplicate, does it affect you?”

junhui hums. “well, i guess? depends. one time my mom caught me trying to steal chocolates from her dresser and she put me in time out and she knew i sent my duplicate to try and steal them because she saw me standing in the corner trying to climb air.”

jisoo stops, before snorting, shaking his head. “that… that’s cute. not really what i had in mind.”

“what did you have in mind?”

he hums, inhales slowly. junhui knows he’s not deep in thought, he’s just faking it. immediately, he stands a little straighter. “how do i put this… have i ever had sex with your duplicate?”

is jeonghan’s door step the place to be doing this? no one else is in the hallway, but just thinking about these things in a public place is affecting him. jisoo is both crueler than and exactly what junhui thinks he is. “maybe once or twice.”

“and how did that affect you?” jisoo smiles up at him, hands resting on his chest. love is evil. he’s unsubscribing.

“it felt like i was being teased.” 

“ooh. interesting.” jisoo’s smile turns sharp, and junhui swallows. “have you ever had sex with your duplicate?”

he opens his mouth to answer, trying to figure out how he can word the entirety of his adolescent sexual exploration in the most concise way possible, but the door swings open to reveal a bored looking jeonghan staring at both of them. “how long are you two lovebirds going to stand outside?”

“jeonghan!” jisoo laughs, reaching out to hug him. “how long were you eavesdropping?”

“tch. i don’t need to eavesdrop. i have a sixth sense for you’re about to do something evil. how long have you been terrorizing my poor junnie?”

“every single day is torture.”

jisoo puts his hand on his own chest, exaggerating a gasp. “you’re going to just betray me like that?” 

junhui sticks out his tongue before throwing his arms open to hug jeonghan as tight as possible. “don’t care. where’s the food?” 

he tries his best to forget their conversation. he’s aware of the fact that by this point, jisoo knows the answer to all his questions and only asks to get a rise out of him. still, he can’t imagine that jisoo’s just going to let this go. 

his torment will resume soon enough, he’s sure. 

jisoo has a way of getting what he wants, no matter what, and junhui is almost always game to indulge him. the problem is, jisoo isn’t that good at just _asking_ . junhui usually has to coax it out of him, reassure him that with junhui his desires are safe. that said, jisoo likes to know junhui won’t say no - or _can’t_ say no, at least. 

like now, sort of.

jisoo leans down, sucking a mark on the soft skin of junhui’s belly, hand pumping junhui’s cock, twisting just the way he likes. “junnie,” he coos, sugar sweet as he licks a stripe up the side of his dick.

junhui forces his eyes open, groaning as he takes in the sight of jisoo, one hand around his dick, the other sliding three fingers inside him, pressing just shy of his sweet spot. his whole body is covered in a sheen of sweat, trembling as he tries to keep from bucking up into jisoo. his hands are restrained above his head, but the rest of him is free to squirm, and he knows well enough by now that jisoo likes to watch junhui struggle to keep himself in line, pushing the shallow limits of junhui’s self-control. tease. 

jisoo squeezes the head of his cock, too tight, too tight, and junhui whimpers, legs shaking as he remembers he still has to answer. “y-yes?” his voice is shaking, breathless as he focuses his eyes again on jisoo, smiling up at him from between his legs. 

jisoo sits up straight, keeps up the maddening pace on junhui’s cock, matching it with his fingers. He tilts his head, smiles. “i’ve been thinking…”

junhui swallows, shuddering as jisoo’s hand drops to caress his balls. “yes?” 

“how would you feel about introducing your duplicate to the bedroom?” 

junhui blinks, “what? like right now?”

jisoo clicks his tongue, shaking his head. inside, his fingers press deeper into junhui, rubbing over a spot that has him wailing, back arching off the bed as jisoo fucks into him. he digs his heels into the bedsheets to keep still, every muscle in his body pulled taut, tightening like a coil as he waits for jisoo. 

“not right now. but eventually. don’t you think it’d be nice?” his thumb smears the precum dripping from junhui’s cock, slicking him up from root to tip. jisoo’s fingers are so ridiculous, thin and long and ugly, wrapping around junhui’s flushed cock like a vice. “don’t you wanna see how good you look when you fuck me?”

junhui groans, hips twitching. he’s so fucking close, and the imagery certainly isn’t helping, not when jisoo’s tone is so gentle, so sweet. it makes it feel dirtier. 

jisoo presses on, “you could have me twice junnie. or maybe both of you at once. wouldn’t you like that? can you see it? how good we’d look together? think of all the new things we could try.”

junhui whimpers, watches a single drop of sweat slide down jisoo’s collarbone, thinks about how fucking badly he wants to put his mouth on him. jisoo looks down at him, eyes half-lidded, expecting, smiling, and junhui thinks he’s going to go crazy at the very idea of it. 

“a threesome,” his voice is so quiet, weak and rasping as jisoo fucks him faster, getting his hole loose and slutty, knuckles catching on his rim, _finally_. he always manages to curl his fingers just _so_ , hitting a spot that makes his eyes roll back in his head. junhui can’t ever seem to replicate this with his duplicate - jisoo draws something new out of him, every time. 

“yes,” jisoo smiles, “we could have a threesome. would you like that?”

junhui nods frantically, hips twisting in jisoo’s hands, melting under his gaze. he’s so close, moans getting louder and louder as jisoo finally gives it to him, fingers pressing against his prostate, and the orgasm burns through him, white hot, pulling junhui’s entire body into an arch as he wails, “yes, yes, _yes_!”

he feels around the bed, fingers skimming over the bed sheets, catching onto nothing, and it takes a moment before junhui realizes that jisoo isn’t there. he makes a noise at the back of his throat but no one is around to hear him whine, so he sits up, wiping his eyes before he looks around. nobody. 

his smacks his lips together, grimacing at the gross taste in his mouth. where’s jisoo?

he wobbles out of bed, pushing his hair out of his face as he exits the bedroom, squinting as his eyes adjust to the light. the sun isn’t up yet, but he can see the lightening sky outside the window, deep purple, orange reaching up over the surrounding buildings, rays of light pulling him out of bed. 

_wake up_. 

_wake up._

_i want to see you_.

jisoo is crouching in front of the living room window, watering his plants one by one. he looks up when junhui comes in, bare footed and drawn to him, moth to the light. 

“good morning.” 

you have to speak quietly before the sun rises. the plants are still sleeping. junhui sits on the ground next to him, leans in for a kiss. _good morning_ , a whisper against jisoo’s mouth. he feels tingly, right to his bones. trapped in this moment. time doesn’t move and the world is quiet and it’s just them. 

“why are you awake so early?”

jisoo sets down the watering can and smoothes his hair back. junhui can see the bags under his eyes, and wants to pull him back to bed. he wants to hold him, and so he reaches out. jisoo takes his hand and kisses his palm. “my phone kept buzzing. decided i might as well get up.”

when he looks at junhui his eyes are a little red, pupils blown and deep. junhui feels the pull, magnets with opposite poles. the comfort that comes with closeness - with knowing that there is no doubt inside him, inside jisoo. something between them is joined. shared. one.

“do you want to go back to bed?” 

junhui shakes his head. “i don’t think i’ll fall asleep again.”

“okay,” jisoo tugs his hand, pulls him to stand, but junhui whines, pouting, “go sit on the couch. i’m gonna make tea.” 

still, they don’t let go of each other, and junhui, ever petulant, begrudgingly gets up and follows him to the kitchen, holding his hand all the while. he lets go only to let jisoo have his hands free, moving around him to hug his back, walking slowly behind him through the kitchen, perfectly happy with their stilted steps. he can feel the amusement rumbling through jisoo’s chest when he chuckles. 

“is this necessary? you’re like a koala.”

“of course it is. and koalas are cute.” he feels much more awake now, but he buries his face in the space between jisoo’s shoulder blades, lips against his shirt. if he’s doesn’t move, he can feel his heart beat. “i want to hug you.”

he doesn’t need to look to know jisoo is blushing. “you know, i could have had my duplicate do this for us.”

“i know. but i wanted to make it for you.” jisoo doesn’t miss a beat, resting his hand over junhui’s forearm, thumb stroking his skin. _i want to do this for you. even when i’m tired, i want to do this for you, over and over again. i won’t get tired of this._

junhui coos. “you’re so sweet to me.”

“go wash your face.”

“yes sir.”

he’s definitely too awake now. when he comes out of the bathroom jisoo is setting two mugs down on the coffee table and junhui flops down on the sofa, propping a pillow against the arm rest so he can sit up. 

jisoo puts his hands on his hips and stares down at junhui, lips pursed. junhui is positively vibrating, grinning up at him. “what?”

“where am i going to sit?”

“sit on me.”

jisoo doesn’t hesitate to sit on his stomach and junhui lets out an _oof_ , but wraps his arms around jisoo and pulls him down, shifting them till jisoo is sitting between his legs, back to his chest. 

“comfortable?”

“yeah,” jisoo murmurs, and junhui buries his face in his hair, content. 

by the time junhui remembers the tea, jisoo is asleep against his chest, curled against him. junhui brushes his hair out of his face and covers his eyelids with his hand when the sun finally comes up.

jisoo straddles his duplicate, lowering himself gently so their cocks are pressing together, letting out a breath as his hand comes down to stroke them together, smearing precum to make the glide easier. 

“jun,” he sighs, letting the duplicate’s hand take over, instead reaching down to run his fingers over junhui’s body, trace the way his muscles flex while he pumps them both, reverent. his eyes are so dark. “bring the lube.”  
he doesn’t turn around to say it, meets junhui through his duplicate’s eyes and doesn’t flinch when junhui presses against his back, cock sliding between his cheeks. jisoo adapts quick, like he’s always known about junhui’s power. it endears him to no end how fast jisoo takes to him, eager to learn everything about him, greedy to claim it. 

junhui wraps an arm around jisoo’s waist, gives him something to hold onto while he traces a slick finger around his rim, his other hands sliding over his cock, smoothing over his balls. the tiny gasp jisoo lets out is so _sweet_ , he can’t help but lean in and press his mouth against jisoo’s neck, covering him in kisses even when getting closer means squishing his own hand between their bodies. 

it’s never enough to just touch him - does jisoo know how much he loves him? every second of every day? he wants every part of him, would give away everything for it. 

jisoo’s moans grow louder, and when junhui works another finger into him, he lets his head fall back to rest on junhui’s shoulder, neck bared. 

jisoo squeezes his arm, hands wrapping tight around it as he gets worked open, body trembling as junhui presses against his prostate too soon, shivering as junhui kisses his neck, mouth sucking marks deep into the skin.

“wait-” his voice is weak, and junhui slows his hands, watches and feels jisoo’s body ripple and flex as he tries to restrain himself, cock dribbling precum over his fingers. they should have been doing this from the start: feeling jisoo twice, seeing him twice, he’s going to lose his mind. it makes him dizzy with how bad he wants him. “wait. remember what we talked about jun?”

“yeah, yeah, of course,” he pulls his fingers out, shifting his bodies to help jisoo lie on the bed, four hands smoothing over his limbs, easing him onto his side as junhui’s duplicate sits between his thighs, one leg raised to hang over his shoulder. junhui moves to the head of the bed, pulling jisoo’s shoulders to let him rest on his lap. 

“are you ready?” junhui says twice, moving jisoo’s hair away from his forehead, smoothing it back as jisoo turns his head, moves his hand so he can kiss along junhui’s thigh up to his cock. 

when he looks up his eyes are dark, predatory, sucking junhui in even though jisoo is crowded by him on all sides. he’s used to watching jisoo while he fucks him, but this angle is different. “yeah, put it in me, c’mon, c’mon.”   
his voice tapers off into a moan as the duplicate lines up the head of his dick, pushing in past the rim. he strokes jisoo’s hair as he rests him his forehead against junhui’s thigh, rocking his hips slowly, turning his head and sucking on junhui’s cock to muffle his moans. 

his duplicate works himself in slowly, shallow thrusts as he lets himself enjoy the way jisoo clenches around him, his tongue sliding on his cock, the way his stomach flutters and trembles when their hips meet. 

jisoo pulls off, licks his lips to break the line of spit connecting his mouth to the head of his cock. “jun,” his tone is soft, but firm and junhui shivers, “is that all? you’re not going to fuck me properly?”

he whimpers, before nodding his head. “sorry. i was taking it in.”

jisoo smiles, leans in to kiss his stomach, eyes going soft. “i know baby. it’s okay.”

he reaches down, keeps one hand steady around jisoo’s thigh, holding their hips flush together, the other hand reaching down to wrap around his cock, pumping him as he picks up his pace. jisoo makes a noise in the back of his throat, head dropping as he whines, hand tightening around junhui’s cock. 

junhui holds back jisoo’s hair, breath quickening as jisoo drags his tongue over him, pink mouth stretching around his dick, bobbing his head carefully as his body rocks between junhui. 

he angles his body, rolling his hips into jisoo so that the head of his cock pushes against his prostate with each thrust, hand pumping him to match his pace. jisoo’s moans around his dick are too much, the vibrations sending pleasure burning through him, whole body tightening as the heat builds under his skin. jisoo’s throat spasms every time junhui goes too far, and eventually its too much for him, and he pulls off, keening as junhui picks up the pace, fucking him faster till all he can do is bury his head in junhui’s lap, hand stroking his cock weakly.

“jun-”

he’s squirming, body arching away from him, but junhui holds him in place, pulls his body in with every thrust so that it hits that much deeper. jisoo chokes on a moan, trying to move his head back up to suck on junhui’s cock.

“wait, jisoo, you don’t have to,” junhui stops him, shifts so that he can lie down next to jisoo, pull him in by neck for a kiss. at first he expects resistance - jisoo wanted to be fucked like this, have junhui in his mouth and ass, but he melts into junhui’s touch, whimpering now against his lips. jisoo always makes it clear just how _much_ he likes junhui fucking him, but having him fall apart like this in his arms is exhilarating, and junhui stares, drinks it in, not wanting to miss even a single second of it. 

jisoo buries his head in junhui’s neck, arms reaching out to hold him, and he shifts closer, reaching down to pump jisoo’s cock. his duplicate shifts, uses both hands to spread open jisoo’s trembling thighs, fucking into him that much harder. 

he’s seen his own body like this countless times, but watching it now feels like a new experience: the sweat matting his hair to his forehead, his stomach flexing with every thrust, framed by jisoo’s legs, the muscles in his arms holding tight onto his body, keeping him in place even as jisoo squirms more and more as he gets closer. he knows he’s hot, but it’s so much better seeing it like this. 

“i’m close,” jisoo whispers, breathless. he always gets quiet right before he cums. 

junhui turns his head, kisses him as he speaks against his lips. “it’s okay, i got you,” he works his hand faster on him, sucking in a breath as he feels jisoo clenching around him, hips spasming in his duplicate’s grip, ropes of cum spilling over his knuckles. “i got you.”

he pumps him through it, lets jisoo slump against him, but he doesn’t stop, edging closer and closer himself. jisoo bites down on his shoulder, whining as junhui strokes him faster, not letting his cock soften, keeping his body strung along. his hand comes down to push against junhui’s wrist, shaking and weak, but junhui knows not to stop, that this is what jisoo wants until he says something otherwise. 

it’s only a couple of moments before his duplicate finishes, grinding his orgasm into jisoo’s shivering body, and junhui groans, feels that all the way through him, even though his own cock still lays hard against his thigh. jisoo whimpers, clenching down on him tighter, milking him through it. 

slowly, he pulls out, and jisoo lets out a breath, thighs shaking as he slumps into the mattress. 

junhui kisses his cheek. “do you wanna keep going?” 

jisoo blinks, stares at the ceiling for a second as he catches his breath, before he turns his head and nods. “yeah. you’re still hard.”

junhui sits up, brings up his dirtied hand to lick jisoo’s cum off his fingers. “you don’t have to,” jisoo watches, holding his breath, “we could stop if you’re tired.”

jisoo props himself on his elbows, and he must think he looks intimidating staring at junhui like that, but with his chest flushed pink and still heaving as he catches his breath, junhui can’t help but think he looks cute, getting whiny post-orgasm and bossing him around. “i’m not tired. you promised you’d fuck me, don’t back out now.” 

“what if i do?” junhui is already shifting, taking his place between jisoo’s legs, duplicate vanishing behind him. he presses his thumbs into jisoo’s thighs, massaging circles into the muscles as he slowly moves his hands up. 

jisoo _pouts_. junhui wants to kiss him so bad, but he settles for kissing jisoo’s knee as he shuffles forward, sliding the head of his cock between jisoo’s cheeks. “i’ll never forgive you. i’ll steal all of your shoes. i’ll…"

junhui coos, “you’ll what?” 

jisoo huffs, glaring at him from under his lashes. “i’ll figure it out later.”

junhui laughs, but lines up the head of his cock and pushes in. deja vu - but it feels twice as good, jisoo’s oversensitive body gripping him like a vice, the sound of his voice high and sweet as he drops the weight from his elbows and falls back against the pillows. “ _oh fuck_ ,” jisoo arches his back, squirming when junhui touches his half-hard cock, “ _jun_ , jun, come here, kiss me, c’mon.”

immediately he leans down, shifting his weight so that he can kiss jisoo, moan into his mouth as he fucks into him shallowly, relishing the drag of his rim over his cock. he’s going to gape after this - stretched out and leaking, marked up by him. the thought of it makes him groan, fucking into him deeper, and jisoo hisses, legs wrapping around junhui’s waist, feet arched, toes pointing out. 

jisoo fists a hand in his hair, the other scratching down the side of his neck to his chest before reaching around his back, pulling him in. 

he presses closer and closer, drags their bodies together till they can’t be told apart anymore, heat melting them like candle wax, jisoo lighting the flame that keeps him burning. he’s never going to get tired of this. he’s never going to stop craving this. he buries his face in jisoo’s neck, hiding himself as he grinds into him, pleasure peaking. jisoo mirrors him, face against his neck as he pulls junhui closer, greedy as he takes all of him, takes and gives, shields himself in junhui’s embrace. no one else could ever know what it’s like, hiding himself in jisoo’s arms, the comfort of knowing no one else will ever see this. 

jisoo kisses his ear, hands smoothing over his back, tender, sweet, sweet, sweet. 

he stands in front of the mirror, glaring at himself as if it’ll make his hair dry any faster. in the other room his duplicate is ironing his shirt. junhui has twice as many hands and he’s sure he’s _still_ going to be late. 

the doorbell rings and he looks down at the towel around his hips and wonder how fast he can put on clothes before jisoo kills him for being late to dinner with _junhui’s_ parents. his duplicate opens the door for him and jisoo comes in, immaculate, perfect, pushing the duplicate inside with a hand against his chest. fuck. is he allowed to think jisoo’s hot when he’s mad? he certainly does.

“what’s wrong with you? do you always answer the door with your cock out?” 

junhui looks down, finds the towel around his duplicate had slipped a while ago and he hadn’t noticed.

“this is my duplicate.”

“it’s _still_ your dick, oh my god, _jun_.”

“i’m almost done dressing i promise-“

jisoo narrows his eyes, points at the ironing board in junhui’s living room. “yeah? who’s that shirt for?”

junhui runs out of the bathroom, barely catching a glimpse of jisoo standing in front of his duplicate, fuming from the ears. “me!” he chimes, before grabbing his clothes and running back into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

jisoo comes in after him, pulling in his duplicate by the ear. junhui wails, hands coming up to touch his actual ear. “that hurts me too!”

“oh, it better. you’re not even wearing your socks.”

junhui vanishes his duplicate, dropping to his knees in front of jisoo, hands clasped above his head. “forgive me. please. my love. my angel. my sweetheart. you know i live only for you. i’d kill for you. i’d die for you-“

“we were supposed to meet your parents at the restaurant _twenty minutes ago._ get dressed right now or you _will_ die.”

“will you do my hair for me?"

jisoo wilts, pulls junhui up to stand. “yes, yes of course, _please_ get dressed. if you make me look irresponsible in front of your parents i will shoot you and then myself.” 

junhui surges up, kisses him quick. “promise everything will be great. trust me.”

“okay.” 

jisoo sits on the bed and waits, trusts him. junhui leans down as he buttons his shirt, kisses jisoo’s forehead. “everything will be okay, really. my parents are also the type that are late to everything. they’re probably going to show up twenty minutes after we do.”

“i know, i know, i-” jisoo purses his lips, struggles to find the words for a moment. his vulnerability is always measured, but junhui always sees. jisoo lets him see. “i want them to like me. i want to be a good son-in-law, you know?”

“you will.” 

when he’s done, he stands in front of jisoo and does a turn. “so?”

jisoo just stands with a sigh, getting the comb from junhui’s dresser. “lean down for me.” 

ever obedient, he bends his knees so that jisoo can brush his hair into place, smoothing everything down with a touch of product. “thank you.”

“okay. let’s go.” 

junhui takes jisoo’s hand, stands up fully. “i don’t want you to worry. really, really trust me when i say they’ll love you.”

jisoo looks down and away, swallowing nervously. “i know, i know. i just-” he mutters something junhui can’t hear, before turning up to look at him, eyes nervous as he meets his gaze. firm, even when junhui knows his heart is racing, can feel it inside him, right next to his own. he feels attuned to him, feels like he knows jisoo better than he knows himself. 

“even if they don’t,” jisoo starts, slow, building the bridge between his sincerity and junhui’s waiting heart, “even if they don’t love me and think i’m terrible for you, i want you to know i love you. i love you so much. sometimes it’s so much i don’t even know what to do with myself. i don’t even know how to, how to express it, or tell you, i don’t know if there’s enough words to say everything i think about you. do you know what you do to me? do you know how much i love you? i think about this all the time. i think about how much i want you forever and ever.”

does _jisoo_ know? how much junhui loves him? 

he closes his eyes, wills away the tears threatening to spill over before he leans in and rests his forehead against jisoo’s, taking in a shaky breath. “i know. i know exactly what you mean.” 

he’s always known - always _felt_ jisoo’s love for him, and he’s been beyond happy with that, but there’s something about hearing it from his lips that’s special. those words are only for him, they’ve only ever been for him. there’s a comfort in knowing that when they look at each other, they think the same thing. 

_you’re it for me. everything inside of me begins and ends with you._

sharing a heart, sharing a mind. part of him is inside jisoo, part of jisoo is inside him. junhui has spent his whole life splitting himself in two but he’s never known what it’s like to share a soul till now. 

he cups jisoo’s face, kisses him slow. “let’s go. we don’t want to be late, right?”

jisoo grins, eyes shining bright. “let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> hm. should have leaned into the narcissism more


End file.
